five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Time At Ethan's
Night Time at Ethan's, '''(or '''Five Nights at Ethan's '''and '''NTaE '''or '''FNaE for short) is a FNaF fangame based off of the creator of this game and page, Ethanebels09_2. This fangame takes place in Ethan's World where you can have lots of fun! however, the characters seem to get a bit odd at night time. Bad time to be a night guard at Ethan's World... You take the role as a security guard who accepted the job as this event was happening and you don't know much about the place yet. Oh boy, is that about to change... Not in a good way, I mean. Gameplay Security Office This is where you spend most of the game at. You need to defend yourself from the characters while keeping your power supply up and doing work tasks. (like in FNaF 6 or Pizzeria Simulator) Once you get all your daily tasks done, you can hit the power button and end the night for good! Mechanics Terminal The terminal is what you do your work tasks on. You can also activate a motion detector by pressing a button under the "MOTION DETECTOR" tab. That way, you know where the characters are. There's also an audio decoy that you can use to distract the characters from coming to your office. Use it wisely, because it doesn't always work. Vent Camera In order to keep the characters who go through the vents away, you need to open the vent camera and then press the button that says "Seal Vent". However, it drains power, so don't keep it closed for the entire night! Flashlight Use this to deter some characters. This doesn't drain power because it's a portable device and it's simple. Door Once you press it's button, the door will close and prevent some characters from coming into your room. Turning Around You can turn around and turn on your flashlight to prevent Withered Ethan from jumpscaring you. Withered Ethan is active more than any character, so do it often! Alarm Clock Click on it to make a noise that makes some characters leave. However, it attracts sound sensitive characters. Power Some stuff uses some of the power supply and if you let it run out, you'll have to use your flashlight to defend yourself. (kinda like Five Nights at Steve's) Minigames After each night, you'll play one of these. Survive and you get less work tasks on your next night! Flashlight Use this to keep some characters away from you during the minigame. (NOTE: does not work on all characters) Items * BSODA (from Baldi's Basics) - Use this to keep the Baldi characters away from you. It also has a 15 second lifespan. * Quarter - This is used to buy stuff in the vending machines in the minigame. * Alarm Clock - Functions just like the office alarm clock but it lasts shorter than the office alarm clock. * Tape and Tape Recorder - Insert the tape into a tape recorder and you'll hear something... * Audio Decoy - If you use it, run away quickly because it attracts characters to the spot you placed it at. * Safety Scissors (from Baldi's Basics) - Use this on Puptime to cancel her minigame. Vents Just like the office vents, but you can actually craw through them yourself. Be careful, though, as there is a chance that a character will be in the vents, too! Characters Ethan Ethan is the main antagonist. He starts in the main area. Detect his movement using the motion detector on your terminal. If you hear his laugh, close the door on the left quickly, or he'll end your run! He becomes active on Night 1. Mimi She will come to the left door every now and again and if you see her at your door, shine your light at her to make her go away. She can also be detected using the motion detector. She becomes active on Night 1. Placedog If you hear vent crawling, it's probably him, so check the vent camera! If he's there, press the "Seal Vent" button to seal up the vent and make him leave. If you don't do so, he'll come into your office and bark for a bit, attracting sound sensitive characters. He is active on Night 2. Ethan.exe/Evil Ethan He is like Ethan, but faster! If you see him at your left blindspot, shine the light at him like with Mimi. Active on Night 2. Baldi Starts at the classroom. If he's getting close to your office, play a sound with your terminal. If you don't, then he'll jumpscare you! Active on Night 3. Midnight Baldi Just like Baldi but slightly slower, making him easier to deal with. Again, if he's getting near, play a sound with your terminal. Easy as that! Active on Night 3. Playtime If you hear her music, that means she's getting near! Because she has poor eyesight, she can't see you. However, she can hear you, so don't make too much noise when she's at your room! Active on Night 3. Withered Ethan Turn around and shine him with your light to keep him at bay. If you neglect him for too long, he'll end your run with a jumpscare! Active on Night 1. Pong He will say "Bingo-tastic!" sometimes and if so, he's in the vent. Seal it to get rid of him. He can not spotted by the vent camera unlike Placedog, but he can be detected using the motion detector. Active on Night 4. Matilda She is quiet, so you have to use the motion detector to spot her. If she's at your door, close it to send her back to the darkness! Active on Night 4. Garfield If he's close to your room, use the alarm clock to send him away. Like Garfield says "I hate alarm clocks!" Active on Night 4. Helpy Yep, that's right! The cute mini Funtime Freddy figure from Pizzeria Simulator is back! If you get a ball pit minigame on your screen, you must land Helpy in the ball pit and it will disappear. If you fail and break Helpy's neck, Helpy will appear in your room and disable your terminal for a few seconds. Active on Night 3. Golden Ethan If he appears on your vent camera screen, close it quickly, or else he'll jumpscare you! Active on Night 2. Abandoned Garfield If his eyes appear at your door, activate the alarm clock to make him go away. (just like Normal Garfield) He is also a bit faster than Garfield. Active on Night 5. Abandoned Odie If he appears at your door, shine your flashlight at him, or he'll scare you! Active on Night 5. Jack Paul If he appears underneath your desk, click on him to make him leave, or else he'll come out and cause an audio disturbance while saying random stuff. Active on Night 4. The REAL Ethan... That's right... He's here... He can come from every way. Here's how to deal with him. Close the door or shine the light on him if he's at your blindspot, Seal the vent if he's in the vent, and click on him if he's behind you. Failing to do any of these when he's here will result in a attack! He's also faster than all of the characters combined! (Night 5, Night 6 and Custom Night exclusive) Dahgi A dog version of Baldi. If he's in the vent, seal it. (Night 6 and Custom Night exclusive) Catty A cat version of Baldi and Dahgi's best friend. If she appears in the vent, use the alarm clock to keep her away. (Night 6 and Custom Night exclusive) Nice If she appears at your door, use the audio decoy to fool her into going to the audio. (Night 6 and Custom Night exclusive) Jeffy If he appears in the vent camera, seal the vent. If you're too late, he'll cause an sound disturbance by grunting for a few seconds. (Night 6 and Custom Night exclusive) Minigame Characters Robot Ethan He is the main threat in the minigames. If he gets close to you, use the flashlight to stop him in place. If he catches you, the minigame will end early with no boost for the next night. Nyami If she appears, she'll ask you to play a game of hide and seek. She'll go hide and you have to find her. If you don't find her within a while, she'll prevent you from moving for a bit. Principal of the Thing He'll ignore you if you're not breaking a rule. However, if you are, Principal of the Thing will scold you and send you to detention for 15 seconds, 30 seconds, 45 seconds, 60 seconds or 99 seconds. (depending on how many detentions you've had before) It's a Bully will also get detention if Principal spots him bullying. It's a Bully He'll block random areas and ask you to give him something. If you do, he'll disappear along with one of your items, but if you don't have any items, then he'll still block the way and say "What, no items? No items, no pass!" Puptime The dog version of Playtime. If she sees you, she'll chase you and force you to jumprope 5 times. If you fail to jump, you'll have to start all over from the top. You can use the Safety Scissors to cut her jumprope and cancel her minigame. Odal He'll also randomly wander the halls. If he collides with you, he'll get up to your face for a few seconds while making a silly noise. 1st Prize He'll appear in front of you every now and again. Use the BSODA item to keep him at bay or else he'll jumpscare you, ending the minigame early. KitOdin You'll hear a ruler slapping sound getting closer and closer. If it gets loud, KitOdin is near. Exit the room that you're in, if so. If you don't, then he'll end the minigame early with a jumpscare! Easter Egg Characters Withered Ethan.EXE He will rarely appear in your office. When that happens, turn around quickly or he'll jumpscare you and crash your game. Shadow Ethan If you see him on your terminal screen, turn off the terminal, or he'll glitch up the game and crash it. Withered Golden Ethan There's a rare chance that instead of Golden Ethan being on the vent camera, it'll be Withered Golden Ethan. If you stare at him for too long, he'll jumpscare you, but not crash your game. Instead, send you straight back to the title screen without a game over screen. Nights Night 1 "Hi there, employee. Welcome to your new job at Ethan's World. Now, this place may seem scary the first time, but I tell you, there's nothing to fear. You'll be alright. Anyways, there are a few ways to protect yourself incase something happens. There's a motion detector that you can use to track where people are. An audio decoy that you can place anywhere in the building. A vent camera that you can check the vents with, and an alarm clock to make noise just in case. Now, let's cut to the chase. There's an old animatronic behind you that you must check frequently. Flash your light at him if you're feeling he's unstable or aggressive. There also will probably be other threats you need to watch out for on this night, too. Anyways, keep an eye on things, don't waste your entire power supply and see you tomorrow night! Bye!" Only Ethan, Mimi and Withered Ethan are active on this night. Night 2 "Hello again. It seems like you've survived the first night. You're a natural! Anyways, tonight more characters will be active, so look out for them! Also, there's this rumor going around about this place that one of the characters actually BIT a child in the head. We actually almost got sued... *chuckle* Anyways, I think there's a yellow Ethan suit in the backroom. I don't know if he's gonna be active, but if he is, just close the vent camera if he appears on the screen of that, okay? Okay. Remember that, and you should be golden! Anyways, uh, good night, employee!" Placedog, Ethan.EXE and Golden Ethan become active on this night and the Night 1 characters move faster. Night 3 "Alright, you've made it to Night 3! Congrats! Now this is where things are gonna get real, okay? First things first, more characters are gonna become active, obviously, so you must fend them off by checking the vent camera, closing the door, using your flashlight and looking behind yourself for that withered character thing. Anyways, more about the incident. Usually, people call it "The Bite of 2015" or something like that. Kinda weird name, I know. The rumors that people spread around about this place is giving us a bad reputation, and we at Ethan's World don't approve at that, so we debunked the rumor a few months later. Anyways, enough said. Uh, check the motion detector, use the audio decoy, check the vent camera and remember to close the door and use your light only if needed. Gotta conserve power! Alright, good night, employee." Baldi, Midnight Baldi, Playtime and Helpy become active on this night and the previous characters become more active. Night 4 "H-hello? Night guard? *panting* L-look, i don't have much time to talk right now, but- *banging can be heard* U-uh oh.. S-scratch that, anyways, the characters are going haywire now, so- *footsteps* Uh, yeah. Also, you ever wonder what's in those suits? Y-you know, of the characters? Well, I've wondered that, too. Y-yeah... *Ethan's music box can be heard* O-oh no... No, PLEASE NO- HELPPPPPPPPPPPPP- *screech and static*" Pong, Matilda, Garfield and Jack Paul are now active and previous characters are faster. Night 5 "I CAN SEE YOU THROUGH THE DOORS AND VENTS... *evil chuckle* NOW, I'M COMING FOR YOU... *evil laughter* Have fun..." Abandoned Garfield and Abandoned Odie become active on this night and all previous characters are faster. (obviously) At 4AM, all the characters will be replaced by The REAL Ethan. Night 6 "Hey, this is Ethan... Uh, w-what on Earth are you doing here? Uh, didn't you get the momo? Um, this-this place is closing down... Soon, so uh... Yeah. There will be more characters active, so, uh, yeah! G-good night, I-i guess..." Dahgi, Catty, Nice and Jeffy are now active and the other characters are at a fast pace. Custom Night You can customize all the character's AI except for the easter egg characters. (challenges coming soon!) Super Hard Mode As the title of this night suggests, this is the hardest night of the game. (besides Bad Time Mode) All the characters are REALLY fast and it's hard to keep track with them with the motion detector. Bad Time Mode This mode is a joke and also kinda like a extra hard mode. The only character active on this night is a Ethan/Sans combination and he can come in your room every way like The REAL Ethan, though Ethan Sans is slightly faster than him. Megalovaina also plays during this night. Rewards Achievements Getting Started - Beat Night 1 You're A Natural! '- Beat Night 2 '''Things Are Getting Real '- Beat Night 3 'Almost There! '- Beat Night 4 ''I AM STILL HERE ''- Beat Night 5 'Overtime '- Beat Night 6 'Tempering Time '- Beat any Custom Night challenge '''King/Queen of Night Time At Ethan's - Beat Super Hard Mode 'Nice Try '- Get jumpscared by any character 'A Rare Encounter '- Get jumpscared by an easter egg character '*you're going to have a bad time '- Beat Bad Time Mode Stars Star 1 - Beat Night 5 Star 2 - Beat Night 6 Star 3 - Beat 21/20 Mode Star 4 - Beat every Custom Night challenge Star 5 - Beat Super Hard Mode Sans Head - Beat Bad Time Mode Trivia * KitOdin is actually the main antagonist of another game called "Awkwardness Maze", a Baldi's Basics fangame. * Bad Time Mode is a reference to Undertale and the character Sans. * The REAL Ethan records the Night 5 phone call. * Sans Ethan was made by ProgressiveInsurance and Ethan featured him in this game. * Withered Golden Ethan (so far) is the only easter egg character that doesn't crash the game.